Zeo Disaster
by Dana1
Summary: Anything that can go wrong goes wrong
1. The Power of Friendship

  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers and Power Ranger Villains are not mine nor do I claim them to be. They after all do belong to Haim Saban. Cory, Charlotte and Ryan Oliver, Mr. Johnson are mine though. So no using them without my permission.   
  
Authors note: After some thinking I decided to rewrite this fic. This definitely doesn't reflect my later writing. Since this is the first fic for The Defenders Saga it should be better. I corrected the grammar and added two scenes.   
  
Second Authors note: I do use the plot from Golden Homecoming, Where on Earth is Zeo Ranger 5? King for a Day parts 1 and 2. However they were used for my own purposes. The plots of those do belong to Haim Saban. The plot lines and anything else that is different are mine though.   
  
Time line: Around the time, Jason is the Gold Ranger, and before they discover, the powers are hurting him.   
The Power of Friendship   
By: Dana  
  
Prologue: At the lake Tommy Oliver is sitting by the shore looking out. He does not hear someone approaching behind him. He seems to be lost in his own thoughts. A figure stands there looking over at Tommy and smiles. Then he tiptoes up behind Tommy and sits down.   
  
Tommy turns around and is surprised at who he sees. "Jason! When did you get back in town? Wow it's great to see you again!"   
  
"I got here late last night. I've been here less then twenty-four hours and it still feels great to be back. It was too late to call any of you. I missed Angel Grove too much to stay away. I really enjoyed the conference, but it was strange being that far away. Sure Zack and Trini were there too but it was not the same. So today I decided to look for you. I went to the Juice Bar, Ernie said you were probably out here. I called your name but you did not seem to hear me. Good thing I wasn't a monster bro. So how have things been in Angel Grove?"   
  
"Hectic as always. Monster attacks all the time. There have been a lot of changes in the rangers. We now use the Zeo powers after losing the Ninjetti. There's a new enemy out there, King Mondo. Billy is no longer a ranger, but that's a long story. Aisha stayed in Africa and a friend she made took her place here and she took their place in Africa. I think you'll like Tanya." Tommy pauses and takes a drink of water from a thermos before stifling a yawn. "Sorry about that. It's been a long week."   
  
Jason sat there looking at him knowing something else was wrong. Tommy had dark circles under his eyes. Jason knew he would watch Tommy closely.   
  
Just then, Tommy's communicator went off. "Duty calls. I'll catch up with you later Jase."   
  
"Ok Bro."   
  
Tommy teleports up to the command center and is told that Trey has to give his powers to someone else. Tommy suddenly has an idea and excuses himself. He teleports back to the lake, and sees Jason is still there.   
  
"Jase I have something very important to ask you. There is a Gold Ranger from a planet called Triforia. He's been here on Earth helping us out against Mondo. He needs to give his powers to someone else. Billy can't accept it. So I was wondering if you would like to be a Power Ranger again."   
  
Jason was surprised by what Tommy said. "Tommy I would love to be a ranger again. I've missed it a lot." Jason smiled and he and Tommy rush off to get to the command center.   
  
* * *   
At the Oliver home a few weeks later.   
  
Tommy's alarm goes off and he slowly opens his eyes. He gets out of bed and his body practically screams for him to go back to bed. He normally would have but there was a huge test in English that day that he could not miss. Give me the strength to get through this day he silently pleads.   
  
Charlotte Oliver walks by in the hallway, looks in, and sees her son slowly putting his shoes on. She had noticed this a few weeks ago but Tommy had seemed to be doing better. She had put it in the back of her mind.   
  
"Tommy you look exhausted! Go back to bed I will call Katherine and ask her to pick up your homework."   
  
Tommy walks over to his mother. "Mom it is only because I studied really hard last night." That was partially the truth he did study hard but actually went to bed earlier then usual. "I can not miss today I have a huge test. It counts for half the grade in the class this semester."   
  
Cory Oliver walked out of the room across from Tommy's to see what all the noise was about. Cory went to Kindergarten in the afternoon and usually slept a little later. "Mom what's going on?" He asked.   
  
"Nothing sweetie just go back to sleep." Watching him go back to his room she looked at her adopted son. "Tommy if you insist on going to school today, at least eat some breakfast. When's your test?"   
  
"First period."   
  
"Here I will write a note getting you out of your six other classes. Come straight home after the test and go to sleep. Don't even argue with me about it. You're lucky I am letting you go to school at all. You are practically asleep on your feet." She finished writing the note and handed it to Tommy.   
  
* * *   
Tommy walks over to the attendance office to give them the note. After getting the piece of paper back, he walks to his locker.   
  
"There you are Tommy." Came Katherine's voice behind him.   
  
Tommy turns around and smiles at his girlfriend. "Oh shoot I was supposed to meet everyone last night wasn't I? I'm really sorry about that. I fell asleep at around nine last night."   
  
"That's ok. I hope you're ready for that English test. It's supposed to be really tough."   
  
The bell rang and they hurried off to class.   
  
Mr. Johnson stood there looking at the room full of worried students. There was Bulk and Skull sitting in a corner goofing off as usual. There were a couple of students doing last minute cramming. While the rest of the class sat in they're chairs fidgeting nervously, waiting for the test to begin.   
  
Mr. Johnson cleared his throat. "You have an hour to do this test, so take your time. You will need a #2 pencil for the scan tron part of the test, and a ballpoint pen for the essay questions. I have provided blue books for the essay questions. When you are finished turn in your test and sit quietly."   
  
He starts handing out the tests. When he gets to Tommy's desk he whispers "I got a note from the attendance office. You may leave when you are done with the test. I hope you feel better."   
  
"Ok Class you may begin the test."   
  
Tommy opened the test and the words seemed to swarm in front of him. He closed his eyes for a second and reopened them. He silently prayed that he would not fail this test. He continued through the test. When he finished the test, he gathered his things and gave the test to his teacher, then walked out the door.   
  
Jason, who had finished the test a couple of minutes before Tommy did, watched this. He became very concerned. He knew he had better go see Tommy when school was over.   
  
* * *   
"ARE THE TESTS CORRECT?" Zordon asked his assistant.   
  
"Yes Zordon. He's the one. Should I contact him?" Alpha asked.   
  
"NO. WE WILL INFORM HIM WHEN THE TIME ARISES."   
  
"Right Zordon."   
  
***   
After school, Jason knocked on the Oliver's door. Charlotte Oliver answered the door.   
  
"Hello Jason what can I do for you?"   
  
"Hi Mrs. Oliver. Is Tommy here" Jason asked.   
  
"Yes he's in his room. I'm not sure if he is awake or not. I have to go pick up Cory you may come in right now." She lets him in and hurries out to her car.   
  
Jason walks up the stairs to Tommy's room. He peers in and sees Tommy asleep. Jason sits down in Tommy's desk chair and watches him.   
  
Tommy opened his eyes and looked over at Jason. "Hey Jase what are you doing here?" He sits up slowly.   
  
"We were all worried about you. You left English right after the test and didn't go to your other classes. Have you been sleeping since then?"   
  
"Yeah my mother made an agreement with me. I could stay at school long enough to take that test then I had to come straight home. I fell asleep as soon as I got up here."   
  
"Tommy what's the matter are you sick or something?" Jason had a bad feeling about this. Tommy seemed to have been doing better then he was when Jason saw him at the lake a few weeks ago. I hope nothings wrong with him Jason says to himself.   
  
Tommy sighed. "Bro I don't know. I do not think it is anything serious I do feel a lot better then I did this morning. I probably just needed a few hours of sleep"   
  
Just then, their communicators went off. Tommy gets up. Jason halts him. "No way Bro. You're staying here. We don't want you passing out on the battleground or anything."   
  
Jason hits his communicator. "This is Jason."   
  
"Jason you are needed in the park. A monster is attacking."   
  
With that Jason morphs and teleports out of Tommy's room.   
  
Tommy sighed. He remembered back a couple of years ago. But then it was different he was losing his powers. Now he was just over tired. They were not the same thing at all. He hoped not anyway.   
  
* * *   
Jason meets up with the others in the park.   
  
"Where's Tommy?" Tanya asked. Looking around to see if their leader had appeared yet.   
  
"He was not up to fighting. He would have come if I did not make him stay in his room." Jason quickly ducks as the monster throws a blast towards him. They had the upper hand. They easily disposed of the monsters not needing to use their Zords.   
  
They gather around after the fight. "That was too easy. I wonder what Gasket is up too." Adam said.   
  
"Whatever it is it is probably not good. Come on let's go to Ernies I'm hungry," said Rocky.   
  
"Tell us something new Rocko." Adam said and everyone started laughing.   
  
* * *   
Prince Gasket watched the fight. "Klank, Klank get in here!"   
  
"Yes your majesty?"   
  
"I noticed Zeo Ranger 5 was not there. Is there something we do not know?"   
  
"I do not know sir."   
  
"Well it is the perfect time to enact my plan."   
  
* * *   
The next day at Ernies Tommy is talking to Jason.   
  
"Jason I am just gonna take it out for a quick spin. I feel a lot better then I did yesterday. Nothing bad will happen! You worry too much Bro."   
  
"You're probably right. Ok well have fun then."   
  
Jason walks back over to where Kat and Emily were sitting. They all turn and watch Tommy on the lake. Jason, who was not happy with Tommy's decision to use the Jet Ski, watched in wonder on how well Tommy was doing. Then he and Kat decided to get a better look.   
  
They watched in horror as Tommy disappeared from the lake. Tommy has to have the worst luck in the world. Jason says to himself. He turns to look at Katherine who was literally shaking from watching all of this. They decided they had better go talk to Zordon. * * *   
  
Tommy was thrown into a small cell. He realized he still had his morpher. Without hesitation he morphed. Tommy turns around quickly but is not quick enough, and everything turns black. The last thing he heard was Prince Gasket laughing.   
  
He opened his eyes to see that he was in the Power Chamber. He could not understand how he got here. Or why he was working on a piece of machinery. I must have dozed off and dreamed I was captured. He thinks to himself.   
  
Just then, there is a flash of lightning and he sees someone dressed in a power ranger outfit just like the one he used to wear when he was the white ranger. He does not understand what is going on. Cogs surrounded him. And the weirdest thing was Zordon and Alpha was not there. He turns around just in time to see Gasket behind him. Then that was all he could remember.   
  
* * *   
Tommy opened his eyes the second time and discovered he was in a very strange place. He wasn't sure if it was strange or not. Since he had no clue who he was, or who those things were. They told him he was king of their empire. He told them that the people who were actually his friends were his enemies. Not that Tommy would be able to tell the difference. How horrible these rangers were he thought.   
  
Just then a ranger who he was told was the gold ranger appeared. He called Tommy, Tommy. Some name he had never heard before. Then he called his opponent Tommy? Man this Gold Ranger is one confused person Tommy thought. Why does he keep calling me Tommy? Am I supposed to know this name? He asks himself.   
  
The other rangers come to help Jason. Kat gets a great idea. It seems to do the work when Tommy hesitates. Then the memories come back and he knows who he is. They all teleport back to earth after the force field is broken.   
  
* * *   
A couple of days later all of the rangers are sitting at their usual tables at the Juice Bar. Rocky and Adam get up to do some sparring. They do this for awhile while the others sit there and watch.   
  
"Hey Jase why don't we join them you take Adam and I'll go for Rocky" says Tommy.   
  
"Sure."   
  
Tommy sneaks up on Rocky and kicks him in the back, while Jason turns Adam around and kicks him in the chest.   
  
"Hey no fair! We weren't even ready for that!" Rocky whines.   
  
"We know, that was the point Rocky. Fine you ready now?" Jason asks   
  
They do not get an answer but Rocky lunging towards Jason. Before Adam could do anything, he noticed Tommy was swaying a bit on his feet. Adam became concerned. He knew Jason had been worried about Tommy but he had not seen any problems till now. Before he could say anything to Tommy, Tommy passed out.   
  
Jason ran over to Tommy. "Tommy, bro can you hear me? Come on Tommy open your eyes."   
  
Kat and Tanya came running over to them and Ernie came a few seconds later.   
  
"Don't move him. I just called an ambulance and they will be right here."   
  
Kat wanted to grab Tommy's hand. But knew she had better not. She looked up at Jason who had gone white. Jason put a hand on Kat's shoulder, then kneeled next to her beside Tommy.   
  
Ten minutes later the ambulance had arrived. Kat rode to the hospital with Tommy.   
  
As soon as the ambulance had left Jason turned to the others. "I knew there was something wrong with Tommy! But I ignored it. If there's something wrong with Tommy I don't think I can forgive myself."   
  
"Jason we all saw how Tommy was doing. And we didn't do anything either! This isn't your fault so stop blaming yourself." Tanya said gently.   
  
Tommy was released from the hospital later that day after being diagnosed with just being exhausted.   
  
* * *   
Jason went up to the Power Chamber. "Zordon I noticed Tommy was tired several weeks ago. Is there anything wrong with him? It seems strange that he would still be tired." Jason hoped nothing was wrong with Tommy. Tommy had gone through too much as a power Ranger.   
  
" GOOD QUESTION JASON. I WILL CONTACT TOMMY RIGHT NOW AND HAVE HIM TELEPORT UP HERE SO WE CAN CHECK HIM FOR ANYTHING. ALPHA PLEASE CONTACT TOMMY RIGHT NOW. THE SOONER WE DO THIS THE SOONER WE CAN FEEL BETTER ABOUT THIS."   
  
"Right away Zordon." Alpha hurried to contact Tommy.   
  
Tommy teleported up wearing his pajamas. "What is wrong Zordon?"   
  
"I AM SORRY TO DISTURB YOUR REST TOMMY. I WANT TO SCAN YOU AND MAKE SURE NOTHING IS WRONG."   
  
Alpha did the scans and Billy, who was standing on the side, came over to check the scans. "Zordon there seems to be something wrong with Tommy's powers." Billy said.   
  
"Zordon what does Billy mean there is something wrong with my powers? I haven't had them that long. I thought the Zeo powers were supposed to be stronger then the Ninjetti powers." Tommy was becoming scared. He did not know what he'd do if there were something wrong with them that could not be fixed. He turned to look at his best friend. He knew that was what Jason was thinking also.   
  
Zordon who had been looking at the scans looked down grimly. "TOMMY IT SEEMS ALL THE CHANGES IN YOUR POWERS HAVE TAKEN ITS TOLL ON YOU." Zordon then teleported a monitoring table into the main chamber. "TOMMY PLEASE LAY DOWN. I WANT TO DO A MORE THOROUGH EXAMINATION OF THE POWER ENERGIES." Seeing that Tommy had lain down, he turned to Jason. "JASON GO BACK DOWN TO ANGEL GROVE AND WE WILL CONTACT YOU WHEN THIS IS ALL DONE."   
  
Jason was about to protest but saw the look of his mentor and knew he had better not argue. "All right Zordon." He mumbled and teleported out.   
  
Zordon turned back to the red ranger who was sound asleep. "ALPHA WE MUST ACT QUICKLY. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT IS EXACTLY HAPPENING. I HAVEN'T SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THIS BEFORE."   
  
After everything they could think of was done, it all pointed to one thing. "ALPHA CONTACT THE OTHER RANGERS IMEDIATELY THEY ALL NEED TO HEAR THIS.'' Zordon looked down at Tommy and wondered why this was happening. It hadn't happened to any of his other rangers before. Then again none of them had to go through this many changes in power.   
  
Just then, the other rangers teleported into the Power Chamber to hear Zordon's news, hoping it wasn't bad news. They all saw Zordon's somber look and Tommy sleeping on the table.   
  
"Zordon what's wrong with Tommy?" Jason asked unconsciously taking over the leader roll.   
  
"RANGERS THE SCANS I HAVE DONE ALL POINT TO ONE THING. AS YOU ALL KNOW TOMMY HAS BEEN THE GREEN RANGER TWICE, THE WHITE RANGER, THE WHITE NINJA RANGER, AND NOW ZEO RANGER 5. THE CHANGES HAVE FINALLY TAKEN THEIR TOLL ON HIM. HE MUST GIVE UP HIS ZEO POWERS."   
  
Tommy heard all of this. "Zordon are you sure?" He asked before sitting up.   
  
"TOMMY I AM SURE YOU HAVE NOTICED HOW TIRED YOU HAVE FELT WHILE FIGHTING GASKETT'S MONSTERS. UNLIKE WHEN YOU WERE LOSING YOUR GREEN RANGER POWERS, YOU SEEM TO BE WEEKENING WHILE UNMORPHED."   
  
"But Zordon if that is the case wouldn't I be better with the powers?"   
  
"Zordon who is Tommy gonna give his powers to? Billy can't take them." Jason asked at the same time that Tommy asked his question. He was concerned about his friend.   
  
"I HAVE NOT THOUGHT ABOUT THIS. TOMMY'S HEALTH IS MORE OF A CONCEARN RIGHT NOW. I HAVE CONTACTED NINJOR ABOUT THE POWER PROBLEM. HE MAY KNOW OF A WAY TO HELP TOMMY." He paused before continuing. He knew this would be hard for the Rangers to hear. "RANGERS I AM NOT GOING TO LIE TO YOU. IT IS NOT THE POWER RANGER POWERS WE ARE WORRIED ABOUT. AS YOU HAVE NOTICED, TOMMY HAS BEEN VERY TIRED LATELY. IT HAS TO DO WITH THIS. THE SOONER THE POWERS ARE REMOVED THE BETTER OF A CHANCE TOMMY HAS."   
  
Everyone was shocked at what Zordon said. "Zordon are you saying that Tommy is dying?" Billy asked.   
  
"YES."   
  
"Zordon there has to be something we can do!" Kat cried.   
  
"RANGERS I KNOW YOU ARE CONCERNED. BUT NINJOR IS LOOKING INTO THIS. HE HOPEFULLY WILL HAVE ANSWERS."   
  
Tommy who had been quiet spoke up. "Zordon I know who could take the powers. How about David?"   
  
"AN EXCELLENT CHOICE TOMMY. WHY DON'T YOU AND JASON GO TALK TO HIM ABOUT IT."   
  
"All right Zordon. You up to this Bro?" Jason asked.   
  
"Yeah let's go." With that they both teleported to the reservation.   
  
"Tommy it's good to see you again! Who's this?" David asks as soon as he sees his brother.   
  
"David this is Jason Scott, I think I told you about him. Jason this is my older brother David Truhart. Let me start at the beginning." Tommy proceeded to tell his brother what has been going on which took quite some time.   
  
"Tommy you're saying you are dying? If taking your powers will help you, then I would be happy to take it." David gives his brother a hug and the three of them teleport back to the Power Chamber.   
  
* * *   
After David takes, Tommy's powers Tommy lies down on the cot at Zordon's request. Just then the alarms go off.   
  
"RANGERS, GASKETT WASTED NO TIME TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THIS AND HAS SENT DOWN A MONSTER. MORPH AND TELEPORT AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU."   
  
As the rangers head to battle Ninjor appeared. "Zordon I came as soon as I could. Have the powers been transferred?"   
  
"YES THEY HAVE. HE IS SLEEPING NOW. I KNEW THE TRANSFER WOULD TIRE HIM OUT. HAVE YOU FOUND ANYTHING."   
  
"Yes I think I have. But this is going to be pretty tricky. It's going to take all of the rangers past and present to do this one."   
  
Billy hearing this asked, "What is it that must be done?"   
  
"I will tell you what it is when everyone's here. Alpha locate and contact Aisha Campbell, Kimberly Hart, Trini Kwan, and Zack Taylor. The sooner this is all told the better."   
  
* * *   
The rangers past and present are gathered in the Power Chamber. Tommy is awake but still lying on the table. Katherine is holding his hand. Ninjor and Zordon went into another chamber to discuss something.   
  
Kim looked around the Power Chamber. It did not look like the place she remembered. Then she looked down at her ex-boyfriend. She couldn't believe this was happening to him. Of all people why him? She was still sorry that she broke up with him for Chase, even though she was in love with her current boyfriend. Sighing she looks away.   
  
Katherine looked up at Kim who had not said one word to her since she arrived. She's probably just worried. She dated him longer then Kat.   
  
Trini Kwan who was leaning against the wall next to Jason who looked like he was going to fall apart any moment. She couldn't believe it when her old communicator went off. Though she wished it were under better circumstances. . Not the best way to have a reunion. Trini had not said anything since she teleported up. Then again how do you say anything when one of your closest friends is dying?   
  
Zack and Aisha stood a little further back watching all of this. They had been gone too long. Aisha had no choice about keeping in touch. But Zack knew he should have kept in touch more.   
  
Jason sighed and lifted Trini's hand off his shoulder. Why Tommy? That was the question that kept going through his head. Maybe if I had said something earlier this would have been better.   
  
Just then Zordon and Ninjor returned.   
  
"RANGERS PAST AND PRESENT, NINJOR AND I HAVE BEEN DISCUSSING THIS. YOU CAN SAY NO IF YOU WANT THIS IS UP TO YOU. WE KNOW OF A WAY TO SAVE TOMMY'S LIFE. IT IS PRETTY RISKY THOUGH. YOU MUST GO TO THE PLANET CORTEL AND RETRIEVE A SPECIAL AMMULET. IT IS A VERY DIFFICULT PLACE TO GET THROUGH. WE WILL GIVE YOU A FEW MOMENT'S TO THINK IT OVER."   
  
It takes them less then five minutes to decide. It is unanimous. How could they say no to this?   
  
"Rangers you have made your decision?" Ninjor knew he didn't need to ask this. He knew what the answer would be.   
  
Jason stepped forward and said "Yes we will go to Cortel."   
  
"DON'T WORRY RANGERS IF GASKETT DECIDES TO ATTACK THE RANGERS FROM AQUITAR HAVE VOLUNTEERED TO TAKE OVER WHILE YOU ARE AWAY."   
  
They all teleported away leaving Zordon, Ninjor, and Tommy to stay there and wait patiently.   
  
* * *   
They landed and take a good look at the planet. Its buildings were crumbling. There was a foul smell in the air, and basically was an ugly planet.   
  
David clutched the arrowhead that Tommy had given him for luck. Don't worry Tommy we will find the Amulet. He says silently.   
  
"Eww, that has to be the foulest smell I have ever smelled." Kim said while pinching her nose.   
  
"Let's get going the sooner we find this the better." Jason said and they all started walking.   
  
"Okay according to the map we go through that cave over there." Billy said pointing.   
  
They all walk into the cave looking around for the amulet. They hear a squeak. They all fall to the ground in case it was a bat. Jason got up and felt something kick him in the back.   
  
"Who do you think you are coming into my cave?" A voice grumbled.   
  
David stepped forward. "We are in search of an amulet to save my brother. He is slowly dying and we are in need of it to save him."   
  
"How do I know you aren't lying? Many have come to seek this but were all stopped. I am sure you noticed the lovely smell of this planet. If you are what you say you are, you will fight my warriors."   
  
Just then 15 creatures made of mud appeared. The rangers started fighting and noticed it was much more difficult to fight these things.   
  
Suddenly Jason had an idea. "Guys let's try morphing."   
  
"Morphing? Um Jase in case you forgot half of us do not have powers anymore." Kim said.   
  
"Kim I think I know what Jason is saying. Did you notice what is around our necks?" Billy asked.   
  
They all looked down and noticed they had necklaces with their old morphing pattern on them.   
  
"It's Morphin time!" Jason yelled.   
  
"Mastodon!" Zack called.   
  
"Sabertooth Tiger!" Trini called   
  
"Yellow Ranger Power!" Aisha called   
  
"Pink Ranger Power!" Kim called   
  
"Blue Ranger Power!" Billy called   
  
"Zeo Ranger 1 Pink!" Kat called   
  
"Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow!" Tanya called   
  
"Zeo Ranger 3 Blue!" Rocky called   
  
"Zeo Ranger 4 Green!" Adam called   
  
"Zeo Ranger 5 Red!" David called   
  
"Gold Ranger Power!" Jason called   
  
After Jason said his they looked around and noticed they were all morphed. David's arrowhead seemed to glow in the dark. As if it was showing Tommy was there. David smiled. "We will get it bro don't worry" David whispered.   
  
The keeper of the cave watched the rangers beat his warriors. "That is enough! I can see you are who you say you are! Here is the amulet good luck." With that he disappeared before they could see what it was.   
  
"I can't believe it! We did it!" Trini said excitedly. They all cheered.   
  
"Okay guys let's get this to Tommy." Jason said. And with that they all teleported.   
  
When they arrived at the Power Chamber they saw Ninjor leaning over Tommy. All of the rangers held their breath.   
  
"Ah rangers you made it just in time. May I have the amulet please?"   
  
David handed it to Ninjor. They all watched nervously. They were all still morphed.   
  
A few minutes later Tommy opened his eyes, feeling 100 times better then he had in weeks. He sat up and saw all of his friends. He was surprised to see them all morphed. "Um either I am dead or you guys forgot to tell me something!"   
  
"No bro you're still alive. For quite some time too!" Jason said with a grin.   
  
They all demorphed.   
  
"RANGERS YOU WERE VERY SUCCESSFUL AND HAVE SAVED TOMMY. YOU ALL SHOULD BE VERY PROUD OF YOUSELVES. THE MORPHING ABILITY YOU DID ON CORTEL WAS ONLY FOR THAT ONE TIME." Tommy looked up and smiled sadly, "Well I guess I better get used to not being a ranger again."   
  
"I AM SORRY TOMMY. THOUGH YOUR LIFE WAS SAVED, YOU NO LONGER ARE A RANGER. OR CAN HOLD THE POWERS. BUT YOU CAN STAY UP HERE AND HELP JUST AS BILLY DOES."   
  
"I just might do that. You won't be able to get rid of me that easily."   
  
* * *   
Tommy and Jason go back to Tommy's house before joining the other rangers. Tommy was still in his pajamas. And was in desperate need to change.   
  
"Jase why didn't you remind me I was still in my Pajamas? I probably would have went to the Juice Bar like this if Kat hadn't said anything."   
  
"Sorry about that bro. I thought it might be fun." Jason joked.   
  
Two very angry adults met them when they walked into the house.   
  
"Tommy where the heck have you been? You had us worried!" Ryan Oliver said barely able to keep his temper in check.   
  
"I'm sorry mom, dad. I didn't mean to make you worry."   
  
"Um Tommy I will catch up with you at the Youth Center." Jason said.   
  
"Okay Jase." Tommy turned back to his parents. Zordon had told him he could tell his parents that he was a Power Ranger. It would be easier for them to understand what had happened to Tommy. "Mom, Dad I have something very important to tell you. It all started two weeks after we moved to Angel Grove...."   
  
* * *   
Ninjor looked at Zordon. "Dulcea told you didn't she?"   
  
"YES. BUT SHE ALSO SAID HE WOULDN'T BE NEEDED YET. I WILL CONTACT HIM LATER ABOUT IT. RIGHT NOW I THINK THEY ALL NEED TO BE TOGETHER."   
  
"If you say so Zordon. But eventually the time will come." Ninjor said and left.   
  
***   
Tommy walked into the Youth Center in white jeans and a black T-shirt. It was a good thing he didn't get rid of his clothes after being the White Ranger. He saw all of his friends at four tables. Talking and laughing. They saw him and waved him over.   
  
"So how did your parents take the news?" Jason asked.   
  
"They took it rather well. My mother nearly fainted and my father kept asking why I never told them I was a ranger. Go figure. So when are you guys leaving?"   
  
"I think we all got off a week." Zack said. "And if I can quote you, your not gonna get rid of us that easily."   
  
"Zack I wouldn't dream of it." Tommy then lowered his voice. "I want to thank you guys again for what you did."   
  
"That's what friends are for Tommy. It's the power of friendship." Aisha said.   
  
That is the end of the first fic of the Defenders Saga. This is still in Zeo Disaster though. You'll find out in Guardians of Time who Alpha, Zordon, and Ninjor were talking about. Email me at Willow@grrtech.com   
  
  



	2. Earthquake

Disclaimer: The Power Ranger Characters & Villains are not mine, they belong to Haim Saban. However, Jannell Park, Steve Park and Molly York are mine. Please email me of course if you want to use her.   
Time frame: After A Golden Homecoming and before Hawaiian Zeo.   
Authors note: Story is also after The Power of Friendship. But this is not a series. I do recommend you read The Power of Friendship but that is not necessary.   
Second authors note: I want to thank McLaughlin Junior (now middle) High School and South Medford High School in Medford Oregon for making us do earthquake drills. Without the knowledge I wouldn't know how to write this story.   
  
Earthquake  
by: Dana  
At Angel Grove High School, school is just ending. Jason Scott walks over to his locker to put books away. Someone taps him on the shoulder. He turns around and sees his best friend.   
  
"I can't believe spring break is already here. This term seemed like it would never end." Tommy Oliver said. Then whispered so no one but Jason could hear him. "Course without having to fight Mondos robots it does make it seem longer."   
  
"I know what that's like! So where are the others?"   
  
"Tanya, Adam and Rocky already left for the Juice Bar, and Katherine said she would meet us at the exit."   
  
"Well there she is." They both hurried over to Katherine Hilliard standing at her locker. Kat turned around and smiled.   
  
"You guys ready to go?" She asked.   
  
Before they could answer they heard a soft rumbling sound.   
* * *  
At the Juice Bar, Adam Park, Rocky DeSantos and Tanya Sloan are sitting at their regular table.   
  
"So do you guys have any ideas on what to do next week?" Adam asked.   
  
"I think we should spend some time with Tommy. Lately between Fighting Monsters and schoolwork its like we have not had any time for anything else. It must be tough on Tommy too." Tanya said.   
  
Just then Ernie came over with their drinks. "Here you go. A great way to start your spring break." Ernie put them down and hurried back to the counter.   
  
David Truhart walked into the Juice Bar. He saw Tanya, Rocky, and Adam. David waved and walked over.   
  
"The others aren't here yet?" He asked.   
  
"Not yet."   
  
They heard a soft rumble.   
  
"I think it's an Earthquake!" Rocky yelled.   
  
"Everyone get under tables or in doorways quickly!" Ernie instructed.   
  
Everyone in the Juice Bar did so as quickly as they could.   
* * *  
Jason yelled "Kat! Tommy! It's an earthquake!"   
  
They all ran for doorways. Just in time to see the lockers they were standing in front of topple over. The rumbling grew louder. They heard glass shattering. And people in the distance screaming. Then the rumbling grew quiet. They all surveyed the mess from the doorways.   
  
"In the short time I have lived in Angel Grove that was my first earthquake. Does Angel Grove get a lot of Earthquakes?" Kat asked Jason.   
  
"There have been a few small earthquakes here, but that was a pretty strong one." Jason replied.   
  
Jason was about to say something else when they were hit with an aftershock.   
* * *  
When the Earthquake had stopped. Adam looked around the Juice Bar from his spot crouched under a table. There was glass everywhere. Stools had fallen over. But it was not bad.   
  
"Tanya? Rocky? David?" Adam called. He heard them reply from the tables on his left and right.   
  
"Whoa talk about an earthquake!" Rocky said. Rocky started to move from his spot.   
  
"Rocky don't go out! There's always..." David was interrupted by more rumbling. "Aftershocks."   
* * *  
The aftershock was as strong as the earthquake. Tommy and Katherine were knocked out of their doorways. Jason held on as long as he could. He saw a lighting fixture fall off the ceiling. He screamed and ducked.   
  
When the shaking ceased once again. The school was a disaster.   
  
Tommy sat up. "Jason? Kat?" He called.   
  
"Tommy?" Jason asked.   
  
"Yeah. Jase do you see..." Tommy stopped when he saw Katherine. She was laying in one of the classrooms unconscious. He got up and hurried over to her.   
  
"Kat? Kat can you hear me?" He got no reply. "Jason, Kat's unconscious."   
  
"Hang on bro I'll be right there." Jason got up and slowly headed to where he heard his best friend's voice was coming from.   
* * *  
At the Machine Empires moon base, King Mondo watched on with satisfaction.   
  
"Mother Nature finally did something right. Those blasted rangers have been split apart. Four of the rangers are at that teen center, and the other two at the school. I think this would be a perfect time to send one down to the school."   
  
He looked down at the school. "Even better! One ranger is unconscious. Klank!"   
  
Klank hurried into the room. "Yes sire?"   
  
"Do you have any monsters ready to send down to earth?"   
  
"Yes sire I have just finished one. He is perfect for this too. He can make the ground shake."   
  
"Perfect. Send him down to the high school immediately to finish off the Gold Ranger!"   
* * *  
Jason and Tommy looked around to see if anyone was around. Not seeing anyone they turned their attention to Kat. They heard a moan come from Kat.   
  
"Kat are you all right?" Tommy asked.   
  
"Oh me head. I guess I hit my head during the aftershock." Kat tried to sit up, and was hit by a wave of nausea and dizziness. "Guess that wasn't a good idea."   
  
"Just lay down Kat." Jason said.   
  
Jason got an idea. He took his communicator. "Zordon come in this is Jason." He didn't get any reply. "Zordon?"   
  
"Let me try with mine." Kat tried her communicator. "Nope nothing. Too much interference I guess."   
  
Jason was about to say something when he saw Tommy's startled expression. Looking over to what he was looking at he got his answer. In the hallway looking in was one of Mondo's monsters.   
* * *  
David got out of his spot under the table knowing that it was not a safe place any more. He looked around the room. There were tables on their side chairs everywhere. And a lot more glass. He looked over where Rocky, Adam and Tanya were.   
  
"You guys all right?" He asked.   
  
"Not too bad just some scrapes. How about you David?" Tanya asked.   
  
"Not bad either." He replied   
  
The others got out from their positions. Ernie came up to them after checking on the others who were in the Juice Bar.   
  
"Everyone all right?" He asked.   
  
"We're fine Ernie." Adam said. "You want us to help clean up?"   
  
Ernie looked around the Juice Bar. "That would be great Adam. Could you and David check the boys' restroom? I hadn't gotten that far. And Tanya could you do the same with the girls restroom? Emily has already gone in there. I am sure she would appreciate your help."   
  
"Sure thing Ernie." Tanya smiled and the three of them carefully went to check on the restrooms.   
  
"Ernie do you need me to help with anything?" Rocky asked.   
  
"As a matter of fact I do. Here's a broom, could you please sweep up the glass?"   
* * *  
"Man this place is a mess." Adam said when he came in to the restroom.   
  
"Yeah I know. Adam be careful of that glass right there." David pointed out to Adam who was very close to the shards from the mirrors.   
  
"Thanks David."   
  
David decided to try his communicator. "Jason?" He got no reply. That's strange he thought. "Zordon come in."   
  
"Hey Adam I don't think our communicators are working. I was gonna ask Jason how things were where he was and got no reply."   
  
"That's strange. I am sure Jason, Tommy and Katharine are fine. Where ever they are."   
* * *  
Talk about bad timing Jason thought. He heard a scream in the hallway. Realizing it was Bulk he groaned. Check that talk about the worst timing you could have. Jason looked over at Kat and Tommy.   
  
Kat struggled to her feet. "Jase we better morph." Kat said in a quiet voice.   
  
"Kat we can't do that. Look," He pointed at Bulk and Skull who were standing less then ten feet away.   
  
This is all just great. Tommy thought. Looking down at his left hand, which he had been hiding from the view of Jason and Kat. He thought it might be broken. Could things get any worse?   
  
Just then he got his answer. The monster threw a blast into the room. Jason pushed Tommy and Kat to the ground to avoid the blast. Not realizing the monsters blast made the ground shake.   
  
"Guess our earthquake gave Mondo ideas." Tommy said.   
  
"Kat I need your help with distracting the monster. So that Tommy can get Bulk and Skull out of here." Kat nodded. Turning to Tommy, "Tommy try to see if you can find anyone else." Seeing that Tommy was going to protest, Jason beat him to the punch. "Don't even try to argue with me bro. When the monsters attention is diverted go!"   
  
Tommy knew better then to argue with Jason in times like this. Tommy nodded and waited.   
* * *  
In the machine empire moon palace King Mondo was not happy with what he saw.   
  
"The Pink Ranger is up. And that annoying former ranger is there to get the civilians out of the way, so the gold ranger and pink ranger can morph. Though it doesn't matter two rangers can't beat my monster even if they can morph."   
  
He watched Tommy leading two other humans out of the way. "That's it! Cogs go down and take care of that former Zeo ranger. Either Katherine or Jason is bound to go help him. This will be better then I thought it would be!"   
* * *  
Jason waited to make sure Bulk and Skull were out of viewing range. He quietly yelled, "It's Morphing Time!"   
  
"Zeo Ranger 1, Pink!" Kat called.   
  
"Gold Ranger power!" Jason called.   
  
Just then the monster threw another blast that knocked them both off their feet. They jumped out of the way when another locker almost fell over on top of them.   
  
"This is going to be tough to do! Too bad we can't get a hold of the other rangers!" Kat said to Jason.   
  
"Yeah I know, but we have to."   
  
Just then Jason thought he saw a flash of light. He knew it was cogs. He waited for them to come out. When they didn't, he knew who they were going for, Tommy.   
* * *  
At the Power chamber the alarms went off.   
  
"Oh ai yai yai yai yai, Zordon. The monster has Katherine and Jason trapped in the school!"   
  
"ALPHA TRY CONTACTING DAVID AND THE OTHER RANGERS. JASON AND KATHERINE ARE GOING TO NEED SOME HELP."   
  
"Zordon there is too much interference. I can't get a hold of David!"   
  
"MAY THE POWER PROTECT JASON AND KATHERINE THEN." Zordon didn't like this one bit. He knew something else was wrong. "ALPHA CAN YOU SEE IF YOU CAN FIND TOMMY? I THINK HE MAY BE IN DANGER ALSO."   
  
"I can try Zordon. Tommy doesn't have his communicator with him though."   
  
"TRY LOOKING FOR THE AMULET. HE WEARS IT MOST OF THE TIME."   
  
"Your right Zordon. The computer has located him." The viewing globe showed the cogs sneaking up behind Tommy. "Oh no Zordon. Mondo has sent cogs after Tommy!   
  
"ALPHA NO DOUBT TO DISTRACT JASON AND KATHERINE. THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO ABOUT IT."   
* * *  
Down at the school Tommy was walking with Bulk and Skull through the remains of the school.   
  
"Do you guys know if there is anyone else here?" Tommy asked.   
  
"I don't know. We have only found you and that monster." Skull replied.   
  
Tommy stopped walking and turned to Bulk and Skull. "Did you guys here something?" Before he could hear their reply a cog kicked Tommy in the back.   
  
Tommy turned around and groaned. "Bulk, Skull run!"   
  
Bulk turned to Tommy. "No way Tommy. Your hurt we will help you! Besides we have fought these things before, you haven't."   
  
Tommy didn't want to argue. They were right about the fact that they had fought the cogs before. "Your right, thanks."   
  
"You can thank us later. Let's take care of these cogs first." Skull said.   
  
One of the cogs kicked Tommy on his left arm. Tommy spun around and kicked the cog in the head. It was easier when Tommy had the ranger powers to back him up. Course having two good hands would help too!   
  
"I thought these things mostly took on power rangers!" Skull said while avoiding a kick from a cog.   
  
"It's probably a trap to bring the Power Rangers here. Since there is a monster and all." Bulk said after throwing a garbage can at three cogs.   
* * *  
Emily and Tanya had just finished with the girls' restroom when they heard a broadcast on TV.   
  
Jannell Park was giving the report. Jannell was a twenty-three year old news reporter for KZRL was on. She had only been doing news for a year but she had all the guys watching her. She was also Adam's cousin.   
  
"Earlier today at about 3:10 PM Angel Grove was hit with an earthquake. We have not been told what it is on the Richter Scale. But we have been told it's above six. So far two aftershocks have hit Angel Grove. There are many missing. The death toll hasn't been given to us however. Since the rescue teams haven't gotten to such places as Angel Grove High School yet." Camera zoomed in on the once Angel Grove High School. "We will keep you posted."   
  
"And now back to your regularly scheduled program."   
  
Ernie came up to Tanya and Kat. "I hope no one was in the school during the earthquake." Ernie said nervously.   
  
"It was right after school got out. There probably were people in there." Emily said.   
  
"Yeah. Tommy, Kat and Jason were there." Tanya said quietly.   
  
David came up behind Tanya. "I am sure they're fine Tanya. They are smart enough to stay out of the way."   
  
David looked down at the arrowhead he was wearing. You better be all right bro. David silently said.   
  
Rocky looked at them. "Hey! Grab a broom and help me with all of this glass guys!"   
  
They laughed. And each grabbed a broom and got to work.   
  
Adam was talking to a young girl who was probably only in junior high.   
  
"What's your name?" Adam asked.   
  
"Molly York."   
  
"Are you hurt?" She shook her head. "You want to help me with cleaning up?" She nodded.   
  
They both went over to where the others were.   
  
"Hey guys this is Molly York she wants to help us out." Adam said.   
  
"Hi my name is Tanya Sloan. We sure could use your help. Let me introduce everyone. Of course you know Ernie so no need to introduce him. Over there with the eagle on his T-shirt is David Truhart, the blond hared girl is Emily Johnson, and the one eating the sandwich while sweeping is Rocky DeSantos." Tanya said with a smile.   
  
Molly laughed and grabbed a broom.   
* * *  
Jason and Kat were fighting the monster. It was a difficult battle. They were both taking a beating. Jason couldn't help but be worried about Tommy. He took out his gold staff and fired it at the monster. In doing so he knocked apart part of a wall.   
  
The monster was growing tired of these games and shot another blast. This one strong enough to make the whole building shake.   
  
Then it dawned on Jason.   
  
The shaking wasn't from the Monster firing.   
  
The monster wailed as a wall fell on him. Jason turned around to avoid the light of the monster blowing up.   
  
When the aftershock stopped he looked around for Kat. "Kat? Kat?"   
  
"Jase I'm right here!" She coughed. "Where did the monster go?"   
  
"He was destroyed by a wall falling on him."   
  
"Where's Tommy." She looked around and saw the rubble blocking the direction Tommy had gone.   
* * *  
The fighting between the cogs and Tommy, Bulk and Skull had stopped when they felt the ground shaking again. The cogs were teleported out of the school immediately when the shaking started. Tommy hit the ground when he heard a wall crash behind him. Then his vision turned black.   
  
When the aftershock was over Bulk saw Tommy on the ground unconscious. Sighing he looked around for Skull. "Skull?"   
  
"Yeah Bulkie?" Came Skull's reply.   
  
"Well at least your conscious. Tommy's out like a light."   
  
Skull went over to Tommy and grabbed his right wrist. Feeling that he had a pulse. He sighed with relief. "Good he's just unconscious."   
  
They sat on the floor next to Tommy and waited.   
* * *  
Adam heard Molly scream. He turned to see what it was about and the shaking knocked him off his feet.   
  
David pulled Molly under the counter. "Face the wall in case more glass breaks." He instructed. She did as she was told.   
  
After the shaking had stopped, David stood up to survey the room. There was more glass. He ran over to Adam who was laying face down on the floor.   
  
"Adam you ok?" David asked   
  
"I've been better. But I will be fine. Where's Molly?"   
  
"Right here." Molly said and sat on the floor.   
  
Ernie came over and said, "No use cleaning up this place. There's way too much damage."   
  
Rocky walked over shaking his head. "The floor over by the work out machine is a mess. The floor is uneven in parts. That last one really did some damage."   
  
"I am so sorry Ernie!" Emily said.   
  
Just then they heard voices outside.   
  
Maybe it's the others. Adam thought to himself. Just then he heard his fathers voice.   
  
"Anyone in here?" Steve Park asked while stepping in.   
  
"Dad!" Adam yelled and saw his father and a few other officers.   
  
"Adam! Are all of you all right?"   
  
"Yes Detective Park we're fine." Rocky said.   
  
"It's just the seven of you? Or are there more of you?" One of the officers asked.   
  
"Nope just us seven." Ernie answered.   
  
"Dad has anyone gone to the high school yet?"   
  
"I believe Captain Oliver is in charge of that group." Steve answered his son.   
* * *  
Jason and Katherine were removing rocks from the entranceway. Just then Jason heard a familiar voice.   
  
"Pink and Gold Power Rangers! What are you doing here?" Captain Oliver asked.   
  
Jason forgot they were still morphed. "Sir, a monster was sent down and we fought him. I thought I saw a couple of teenagers go this way. We are trying to get the rocks out of the way."   
  
Just then Ninjor appeared. "I thought you could use some help." He blasted the rocks away.   
  
"I think our job is done here." Ninjor grabbed a hold of Jason and Katherine and teleported them out of there.   
  
Soon, unmorphed, Katherine and Jason came walking down the hall.   
  
"Captain Oliver?" Jason asked.   
  
"Jason, Katherine there you are!" He said. He had become a pretty good actor lately. Having to pretend he didn't know whom the Power Rangers were.   
  
"Captain I think I see someone." Someone called.   
  
They all worked their way through the rocks.   
  
"We're over here!" Bulk yelled as soon as he heard footsteps.   
  
"Bulk?" Jason yelled back.   
  
"Jason, yeah it's me. Skull and Tommy are also here."   
  
Jason hurried over to Bulk. Tommy was just then beginning to stir.   
  
"Tommy are you OK?" Jason asked.   
  
"Aside from a really bad headache and my arm hurting I think I'm okay." Tommy answered. He opened his eyes to see a blurry and very relieved Jason.   
  
"Hold on Tommy a stretcher will be right here." His father said.   
  
"I can walk!" He sat up and then laid back down. "Okay maybe not."   
  
He closed his eyes and only barely noticed himself being lifted up on a stretcher.   
* * *  
Two days later Tommy walked to the park to meet his friends. He had been released from the hospital that morning after being kept in for observation. He had a concussion and a broken arm.   
  
Jason saw Tommy walking over and smiled. "Hey how are you doing Tommy?"   
  
"Better now that I'm out of the hospital."   
  
Everyone laughed.   
  
"This has to go down as the worst way to start a vacation." Rocky said.   
  
"So have you guys signed up to help with cleaning up the debris?" Tanya asked.   
  
Everyone but Tommy said yes.   
  
Tommy shrugged. "I would if I could. My arm stays in this cast for eight weeks. And then my doctor said not to do anything strenuous because of the concussion." Just then he saw Bulk and Skull walking around. "I'll be write back."   
  
"Hey I just wanted to say thanks for what you did a couple of days ago."   
  
"No problem Tommy. Hope you heal fast."   
  
Tommy walked back to his friends.   
  
OK that's it. Email me and let me know what you think. Willow@grrtech.com  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Katastrophe

Disclaimer: The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers belong to Haim Saban. Any character or names of places that are not Haim Saban's MMPR related would be mine.   
Authors note: OK I know I said this wasn't going to be a series but I was wrong. This is now in a series I have decided to start, called Zeo Disaster, along with The Power of Friendship and Earthquake.   
Time Frame: Story follows after Earthquake. And the time frame of this series will always be after Golden Homecoming and before Hawaiian Zeo.   
Katastrophe  
by: Dana  
Katherine Hilliard and Tommy Oliver are enjoying the day in Angel Grove Park. They are enjoying the peacefulness Angel Grove has had for a week. It has been pretty quiet since the earthquake hit a week ago. Even King Mondo hadn't sent anything down.   
  
Tommy lays down on the grass and closed his eyes. "I'll be glad when I finally get this cast off."   
  
"I'm sure you will." Kat said. Then she remembered something. "You ready to start the last part of senior year in a new school?"   
  
"Not really but Cornwall High School didn't suffer too much damage and was fixed during the break. That earthquake really hit Angel Grove High School hard. Of course not even counting what the monster did."   
  
"Jason still seems pretty mad at himself for using his staff. Though we have all told him he couldn't have known it would do damage like that." Kat said.   
  
"Yeah I know." They continue talking without knowing someone is watching them from a distance.   
* * *  
In the winnebego on the moon, Rita watches Kat and Tommy's conversation. "Finster!" She yelled   
  
Finster came running over to Rita. "Yes my queen?"   
  
"Is that potion I asked for ready yet?"   
  
"I just finished it now. It should do the job."   
  
"Fine I will send Goldar and Rito down to have it taken care of. Make sure to give it to Goldar. My stupid brother will probably mess things up if you give it to him."   
  
"Right away my queen."   
* * *  
At the park Kat and Tommy were getting ready to leave when they saw Goldar, Rito and Tengas appear in front of them.   
  
"What do you want now Goldar?" Tommy spat.   
  
"Gee Tommy I would have thought you had missed me. I was always able to kick your butt during a fight." Goldar replied.   
  
"Enough with the games Goldar." Kat said.   
  
"Fine Tengas attack." Goldar ordered.   
  
The Tengas, Goldar, and Rito attacked. Kat and Tommy were very much outnumbered. Tommy having a broken hand was not helping much either.   
  
"Kat try to morph!" Tommy yelled while trying to block a kick from Goldar.   
  
"Oh right! It's morphing t-" Kat was cut off when a Tenga grabbed the morpher out of her hands. And Rito kicked her to the ground.   
  
Tommy turned around to see what happened. In doing so, he turned away from Goldar. Goldar used the handle of the sword to hit Tommy in the back of the head. Tommy fell to the ground unconscious. Goldar hovered over him. He held his sword right above the unconscious teenager.   
  
Goldar turned to where Kat was fighting Rito. "Make another move Kat, and Tommy will get a haircut starting right below the chin."   
  
Kat stopped fighting. Glaring at Goldar she said, "All right Goldar you win. Just leave Tommy alone."   
  
"Wise choice Kat. Tommy will be left alone if you come with us. We have no need for a powerless rangers."   
  
Kat sighed and nodded. With that, Rito, Goldar, Kat and Tengas were teleported away.   
* * *  
At the Power Chamber, the alarms were going off. "Zordon Tengas, Rito and Goldar have appeared in Angel Grove Park, and are attacking Katherine and Tommy."   
  
"CONTACT THE OTHERS RIGHT AWAY ALPHA."   
  
"Ay yi yi Zordon I just lost Katherine on the scanners!" Alpha said.   
  
"CONTACT THE RANGERS AND TELL THEM TO GET TO THE PARK IMMEDIATLY!" Zordon said again.   
* * *  
At a spot near Angel Grove High School, groups of people are working hard at clearing the debris from the school.   
  
David Truhart's communicator went off and he looked around quickly before answering his communicator.   
  
"Yes Zordon?"   
  
"DAVID YOU AND THE OTHER RANGERS MUST GO TO THE PARK IMMEDIATELY."   
  
"All right Zordon."   
  
David looked up and saw the other rangers watching him. He signaled for them to come over. "Guys we need to get to the park."   
  
They all went to an empty place and teleported to the park. Not seeing anything wrong right away. Looking around Jason gasped at whom he saw.   
  
Jason ran over to Tommy; he knelt down to get a better look. He noticed he had a bump on the back of his head. "Guys Tommy's out cold. We better get back to the Power Chamber."   
  
Jason grabbed Tommy's arm and everyone teleported.   
  
When they arrived they saw an examining table. Jason put Tommy down on it and looked up expectantly at Zordon. Alpha came up and ran a scanner over Tommy.   
  
"Nothing seems to be wrong with him." Alpha stated.   
  
Zordon looked down at the rangers. "RANGERS I BELIEVE RITO AND GOLDAR HAVE TAKEN KATHERINE. MOST LIKELY THEY KNOCKED TOMMY OUT AND USED HIM AS BAIT."   
  
Tommy was beginning to stir. "Oh my head." He sat up quickly. "Kat?!"   
  
"Whoa easy bro you got hit in the head pretty hard." Jason said.   
  
"Jase how'd I get here? The last thing I remember is Kat and I were fighting Goldar, Rito and Tengas." Tommy asked.   
  
"Tommy, we think Kat was captured." Adam answered.   
  
Tommy paled after hearing this.   
  
Jason knowing what Tommy was thinking said, "Tommy it wasn't your fault. What ever happened I know it wasn't your fault. So you can stop blaming yourself right now."   
  
Billy sighed and began helping Alpha with the scans for Katherine.   
* * *  
"How stupid can you be?!" Rita yelled at Goldar. "I told you to use the potion on her before you came up here! What were you thinking?"   
  
"I'm sorry my empress but Tommy was there and it seemed easier to use him as bait."   
  
"Well I guess it will work out fine. Finster's giving it to her right now. You probably should have taken Tommy up here anyway."   
  
"But sis you said to leave Tommy there. You said you and Ed had no use for a former ranger." Rito stated.   
  
Finster came out of the winnebego. "My queen, it has been given to her. It might take a bit of time for the potion to take effect."   
  
"Exactly what is going on here?" A voice asked from behind them. Turning around Rita saw it was King Mondo.   
  
"Like we'd tell you tin can." Rita spat.   
  
"If it is something to get rid of the rangers I would like in on this too!" was King Mondo's reply.   
"Fine we could use your help I guess. Here's what we're planning."   
* * *  
A few hours later, Kat opened her eyes. Where am I? She wondered. She looked around and realized she was in some kind of motor home. This can't be right she thinks. She tried to sit up and realizes she was tied to something. She hears Rita talking outside and what happened came back to her quickly.   
  
Just then Finster walked in with a tray, and offered it to her. Kat turned away   
  
"What's the matter isn't the Kat hungry?" Finster asked.   
  
Kat thought this was a strange question. Then she looked down in absolute horror.   
  
Instead of seeing her normal human self she saw fur! They turned me into a cat she realized. Again!   
  
Just then Rita stuck her head in the door. "So the kitty cat woke up from her cat nap." Rita walked over to Kat. Kat instinctively tried to scratch Rita, and almost did. But Rita expected this and was ready, and moved out of the way.   
  
"Goldar!" Rita yelled.   
  
Goldar came in. "Yes my queen?"   
  
"Grab Katharine so we can get to the Moon Base." Rita commanded.   
  
Goldar reached over to grab Kat and got a scratch in return. "Ouch!"   
  
Finster walked over. "Here use this. It's a Tranquilizer. It will make it easier to move her."   
  
After drugging Kat they all left the winnebego.   
* * *  
In the Power Chamber the next day, the other Power Rangers went up to see if Zordon and Alpha had found anything yet.   
  
"Zordon have you been able to find Kat yet?" Tanya asked.   
  
"RANGERS AS FAR AS WE CAN TELL KATHARINE WAS TAKEN UP TO THE MOON. WE HAVE NOT BEEN ABLE TO PINPOINT HER LOCATION HOWEVER. WE WILL FIND HER. WE WILL CONTACT YOU WHEN WE FIND HER. SO GO BACK DOWN TO ANGEL GROVE."   
  
"All right Zordon. If we can't help up here we might as well. Come on guys." David said.   
* * *  
Finster and Klank hurried into the throne room. "Your majesties she is ready to be sent down."   
  
"Did you change her looks enough so that they won't recognize her?" Machina asked.   
  
"Yes she does not look like PC. She is a totally different color this time. The rangers will not be able to figure out it is her till it's too late." Klank answered.   
  
"Send her down!" Lord Zedd ordered.   
* * *  
In the park Jason, Tommy, Adam, Rocky and David were hanging out playing a game of Frisbee. They tried the best that they could to keep their minds off the disappearance of Kat.   
  
"What a break this has been. Who would have thought we would get an earthquake like that?" Rocky said while taking a drink of soda.   
  
"I know. It will definitely go down as the worst vacation." Jason said.   
  
"Well at least it's been quiet almost all week." Said David while going after the Frisbee that Adam threw to him. "Here Tommy." He threw it easily to his brother.   
  
Tommy catching it throws it to Rocky. He thought he heard a noise in a bush behind him. He crouched down and noticed a small calico cat. "Better be careful kitty." He petted the cat and she immediately started purring. Smiling he turned back to the game. He saw Rocky and Adam wrestling over the Frisbee. He saw Jason walking over to him.   
  
"Hey bro what's in there?" Jason asked while pointing at the bush.   
  
"A cat. I didn't see any tags, I think I should take her to the animal shelter. With Rocky out here this cat isn't safe." Tommy said with a grin.   
  
"OK I'll tell the others." Jason hurried back to the game.   
  
Tommy leaned over to pick up the cat. The cat for some reason seemed happy with being picked up. And started purring.   
  
"Well you seem to be happy about everything." He walked over to a box. "Sorry cat have to put you in here." He put her in there. She started mewing unhappily in the box right away.   
* * *  
Rito who had been watching this with Rita's telescope ran over to Zedd and King Mondo. "Ed! Tommy has found Katherine and is taking her to the animal shelter!"   
  
Zedd ignored the fact that once again Rito called him Ed. "Can't let that happen." He turned to Scorpina who had returned to help a few days ago. "Scorpina get to the animal shelter in disguise of a human!" He ordered.   
  
"Yes Lord Zedd." Scorpina changed forms and went down to the Earth. While there she took care of the woman who was running the shelter. She put on the nametag that said Dr. Julia Carmichael. Just in time to see Tommy entering the building with a box.   
  
"Can I help you sir?" Scorpina asked while looking at the box.   
  
"Yes. I found this cat in the park. She had no tags so I thought it would be better if I brought her here." He puts down the box and watches as Scorpina takes Kat out of the box.   
  
"Thank you sir. We will take care of it from here." She said with a smirk on her face.   
  
Tommy left the animal shelter with an uneasy feeling. Something about that Dr. Carmichael seemed strange. The smirk especially. He turned around and looked in the building again. Not seeing either the cat or the vet he shrugged. Maybe she took the cat in the back. He thought. Tommy walked back to the park.   
* * *  
The next day Jason was walking in the park to meet up with the others. He was running a little behind schedule. Which was unusual for him. That was usually Tommy's problem.   
  
He heard meowing near him. He looked around and saw the cat Tommy had found the day before.   
  
"I thought Tommy had taken you to the animal shelter. Oh well." Jason bent down to pick up the cat and was scratched in turn. "OK so you don't want to be picked up. I guess I don't attract cat's like Tommy does."   
  
Suddenly he started feeling really dizzy. He turned around when he heard Goldar behind him. Everything was circling and before Jason knew it the ground had rushed up to meet him.   
  
Goldar teleported himself, Jason, and Kat back up to the moon base laughing the whole way.   
* * *  
Kat sat there looking at Jason. I'm sorry Jason. Please forgive me. She silently said.   
"Good work my little kitty cat. Here's that medicine I had promised you." Rita said and placed a bowl in front of Kat.   
  
Kat started drinking the contents in the bowl. A few seconds later she was back in her human state.   
  
Rito and Goldar seized her arms.   
  
"Hey let go of me!" Kat yelled.   
  
"Katherine did you honestly think I was going to let you go? I said you had to bring the Gold Ranger to me and I would give you the antidote in return. I never said anything about you being able to leave. Now you can watch as I drain the Gold Ranger powers from Jason to add to my own." Rita cackled.   
* * *  
The next morning at Cornwall High School Tommy, Adam, Tanya and Rocky were walking down the hallways.   
  
"Guys this is too weird! I called the Scott's house this morning to ask Jason where he had been. Mrs. Scott said Jason didn't even come home last night. I hope he's all right." Tommy said quietly.   
  
"First Kat disappears, and now Jason? It's just too much of a coincidence. We had better be on the lookout. Who knows which one of us could be next." Tanya said.   
  
"Bells gonna ring. See you guys at lunch." Adam said.   
  
Tommy walked into his first class, English and realized that both Kat and Jason had this class. He knew he had better come up with an excuse for why neither of them was there. He noticed Bulk and Skull in the classroom. Along with a couple of others named Lisa Gerard and Peggy Walter who he kind of remembered from the other high school. Other then that everyone else had been going to this school before the earthquake. Tommy saw an open desk and sat down.   
  
Mrs. Kimble walked into the room and smiled. "I see there are a few new faces in here. I would like to extend a warm welcome to the students from Angel Grove High School. I am sure you will like our school. Now let me conduct roll." Halfway down the list she said, "Katherine Hillard? Is Katherine Hillard here today? OK." She continued down the list and got to Jason's name. "Jason Scott? Is Jason Scott here today?" When she was done with roll she stared at the list quizzically. Two students that were from Angel Grove High School weren't here strange.   
  
"OK class let's begin."   
* * *  
At the Moon Palace, Jason was being strapped to a device. He couldn't remember how he got there. He tried to pull his arm away but wasn't able too. He heard a voice above him and realized it was Lord Zedd.   
  
"Relax Jason. I will tell you what we are going to do. See Jason you have a great power, and well we want it. Unfortunately for you this is the only way we can get it. I am sure you will feel a lot of pain while this is happening." He laughed. Looking over at the tied up pink ranger he said, "Well you will have company. What is that earth proverb of yours? Misery loves company? Well in this case it does. Bye Jason." Zedd turned the machine on and Jason felt it right away.   
  
"I am so sorry Jason." Kat said quietly from her spot next to him.   
  
"Kat?" Jason asked while trying to turn his head to get a look at her.   
  
"Yeah Jase it's me. I'm sorry it was me who was transformed into a cat and scratched you. I had no choice Jason. I wish I didn't do it though." Kat said. And turned away when she heard Jason crying.   
  
"It's all right Kat we'll get out of here."   
* * *  
"Zordon I have gotten a lock on Katherine. Unfortunately we can't teleport her out of there. There is too much interference." Alpha informed Zordon.   
  
"ALPHA PLEASE CONTACT THE RANGERS AND TELEPORT TOMMY UP HERE ALSO."   
  
"Right away Zordon." Alpha hurried to do so.   
  
A few minutes later the other rangers plus Tommy came in.   
  
"Zordon have you found Jason and Kat?" Adam asked.   
  
"YES I HAVE ADAM. THEY ARE AS WE ORIGINALLY THOUGHT AT THE LUNAR PALACE. UNFORTUNATELY WE CANNOT TELEPORT THEM OUT." Zordon saw the shocked faces of the teenagers in front of him.   
  
"Can't you send us down Zordon?" Rocky asked.   
  
"I CAN'T SEND RANGERS THERE." Zordon looked down at Tommy. "BUT I CAN SEND NON RANGERS THERE. IT IS MUCH EASIER FOR NON RANGERS NOT TO BE DETECTED."   
  
"No way Zordon! Tommy has a broken hand! We can't send him there." David protested.   
  
"David there's no other choice. I will go." Tommy said.   
  
"TOMMY THINK THIS OVER. YOU WILL BE AT A DISADVANTAGE."   
  
"No Zordon I will do this." Tommy said.   
  
"ALL RIGHT TOMMY GET READY TO BE TELEPORTED THERE." Zordon said with some reluctance.   
  
Tommy turned around to see the scared looks from his friends. "I will be back guys don't worry. I'm ready Zordon."   
  
With that Tommy was teleported out of there to the destination where Alpha had been able to locate Kat.   
  
Tommy landed and looked around. He heard crying to a room on his left. He ran into the room and saw Katherine tied up. As soon as he got in there Lord Zedd appeared.   
  
"Tommy do you honestly think you will be able to save your friends? Without your powers you probably couldn't stop a flea."   
  
"Powers or no powers I will get my friends out of here." Tommy said.   
  
"Fine then fight me Tommy." Lord Zedd challenged.   
  
Tommy tried to fight Lord Zedd as best as he could. But it wasn't easy. He knocked Zedd down and started working on getting Kat loose. He was pulled away by Zedd. He fought Zedd some more, and noticed Kat was able to get the rest of herself free. She was hurrying over to help Jason.   
  
Tommy was fighting Lord Zedd as hard as he could. Lord Zedd got a strong kick in and Tommy fell backwards into the machine that had been stealing Jason's powers.   
  
Zedd seeing this yelled, "No!!!!!" Angered, he threw a bolt of energy at Tommy. Tommy fell to the ground hard. Katherine got a hold of Tommy and teleported herself, Tommy, and Jason out of there.   
  
When they arrived at the Power Chamber, Jason and Tommy fell to the ground nearly taking Kat with them. Alpha quickly scanned Jason.   
  
"Zordon they were draining the gold ranger powers, but somehow they were returned back to him." Alpha informed Zordon.   
  
"Tommy fell into the machine. He must have broken it." Kat stated.   
  
Alpha went over quickly to scan Tommy. "No serious damage. I would say they both need some rest and then they should be fine." Alpha went on to scan Kat. "Zordon I have detected a high dosage of Catophamelia in her blood."   
  
"KATHERINE WERE YOU CHANGED INTO A CAT WHILE THERE?" Zordon asked worriedly.   
  
"Yes I was Zordon. But I was given the antidote I thought." Kat said.   
  
"KAT DON'T WORRY THERE WILL BE A WAY TO FIX IT." Zordon then went and teleported three cots into the Power Chamber for the rangers to lay on. "KATHERINE PLEASE LAY DOWN ON THE COT."   
  
Adam and Rocky put Tommy and Jason on the other cots.   
  
Alpha went ahead and injected something into Kat. "There that should do it. Katherine you will need to sleep while this takes effect."   
  
Zordon turned to the other rangers. "RANGERS DO NOT WORRY THEY WILL ALL BE FINE. THEY JUST NEED SOME REST. THEY WILL BE BACK ON THEIR FEET VERY SOON I PROMISE YOU."   
* * *  
The next day Adam, David, Tanya and Rocky teleported up to the Power Chamber to see how the others were doing. They were happy to see not only were they awake but they were standing.   
  
" Don't you guys scare us like that again." Rocky scolded mockingly.   
  
"Zordon are we free to go?" Jason asked.   
  
"YES JASON YOU THREE MAY LEAVE." Zordon answered. And everyone teleported out.   
  
Jason turned to Kat. "Kat can I talk to you?"   
  
"Sure Jase."   
  
"Kat I want to thank you for saving me. I know Tommy had teleported in but you were the one that got me free." Seeing that Kat was about to protest he went on. "Don't blame yourself. That spell was Rita and Zedd's fault not yours."   
  
"All right Jase. So you forgive me for scratching you while I was a cat?"   
  
"Yeah I do. Just don't do it again." He laughed. Then they both ran to catch up with the others.   
  
That is the end of the third story of this series. I hope you enjoyed it. Email me back at Willow@grrtech.com. Have a good New Year.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
